


Chastise

by OverexcitedDragon



Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And then I said "This was supposed to be a small drabble", Chastity Device, Creampie, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shotacon, TW Milk and Honey, Verbal Humiliation, Victorian dirty talking, have fun sickos, he needs the aftercare, like a liar, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Behind closed doors, Master and servant break each other down to their bare selves: a vulnerable child, and a hungry, controlling demon.(Prompt I: Orgasm Control)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 261





	Chastise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by @notsafeforworse at 2AM on a school night because I'm a horrible friend

Ciel’s heel tapped incessantly on the chair leg, an odd rhythm from the fingers drumming even faster on the draped mahogany.

“He was much too heated,” The Marchioness complained, for the millionth time. “You would expect a Viscount to keep his composure, but the man barely keeps his _posture_.”

The Marquess laughed politely at his wife’s horrible attempt at a joke. He was the only one who even knew when she joked, Ciel thought, anyone else guessing was as good as dead.

Ciel forgot to laugh, or make any comment for that matter. He stared intently at his freshly hunted pheasant, his fingers shook on the fork.

One week. An entire _bloody week_.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, felt the metal digging into his poor skin.

“More wine, Marchioness?” Sebastian asked politely, the infernal butler.

The woman said something Ciel didn’t pay attention to.

“Ciel, are you alright?” Lizzie asked, and it was the boy’s worst fear, because she wouldn’t let it go unless he feigned some chronic constipation.

“Just a bit of a stomach ache, I apologize.” He smiled politely, and it was a perfect smile, that one. Well practiced.

“Oh, dear Ciel,” The girl flushed. “If you need to retreat to your quarters--”

“It would be a shameful act for the host, now, wouldn’t it?” Edward chimed in. Because of course he would.

The Marchioness and Marquess looked at Ciel, one with stern judging eyes and one with concern. He wasn’t sure which he hated more. “I’m alright, please do not worry. Surely a glass of milk will help. Sebastian?”

He didn’t keep the bite from the way he spoke the demon’s name.

And the butler grinned at him, knowing. _Knowing_. And Ciel wanted to gouge out its eyes.

Seven bloody days…

The evening dragged on at a snail’s pace. Worse, even, with Ciel doing small conversation and entertaining the Marchioness with her incessant gossip and tales of hunting, with the bite of metal in his skin, with the butler perfectly poised, like he hadn’t been torturing his Master-- his _Master_ for days on end. Thinking he could give Ciel orders, thinking he could strap a bloody metal cage around the boy’s waist and call it “punishment”...

For what? For _what?_ Not swallowing, the man had said. As if Ciel would repeatedly guzzle down the demon’s bitter taste like a back alley whore.

He was Master in this house, right? Earl of Phantomhive. Thirteen and powerful enough to rule an entire county, built his bloody company from the ground up, took three years to monopolize the toy industry, took a single year to nearly monopolize the candy industry. The _power_ he had, and yet the butler, the damn _servant_ intended to control his body, pick and choose when he _touched himself_.

His knife slid on the porcelain plate with a loud screech, and the table went silent enough to hear Ciel’s pained breath.

Because of course his body was bound to betray him when Ciel just _thought_ of being controlled. And then infernal metal claws dug into the sensitive flesh of his heat. At the dinner table, with his fianceé’s stoic mother and overbearing father, because Ciel was a cursed man.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Ciel?” Lizzie asked. So kind, her words, doe eyes so full of concern. Ciel wanted to slap her.

 _No, my dear fiancée, I’ve got a bloody chastity belt on during a family dinner because the demon serving you dessert likes playing mind games with me before he fucks me every night_. But he smiled, sweet and loving, because Sebastian’s threat was clear in his mind, and if he couldn’t handle this entire dinner, it would be yet another night of no release, of nothing but having his bloody throat used and disposed of with the efficiency of a demon.

Three hours. It took them three hours to leave.

When the carriage door closed, Ciel’s hand was shaking on the cane he practically leaned against.

“Take care, Ciel! Get better soon!”

_Oh. But I will._

He waved politely.

There was a choking silence as the horses galloped away.

“Quite the stomach ache my little Lord has,” Sebastian’s voice was low, sugar sweet. “Perhaps I should postpone our nightly activities once more, lest you get worse.”

Ciel turned to look at the butler, and there was a rage in his voice only a calm tone could convey. “I’ll whip you like a bloody dog.”

“My, my.” The demon smiled perfectly, cocking its head.

The boy walked back into his own manor, feeling too much like a prisoner within it.

It took an eternity. His steps echoed on the stairwell, echoed in the hallways, and it almost seemed like there was no creature following uncomfortably close behind the boy, shadowing him.

“Bath? Is it time for my bath, yet?” Ciel asked, and it sounded too much like begging. The dig of the metal, his body betraying him, heat pooling in his gut.

The expectation, the waiting… his poor young body could only take so much.

“Yes, my little Lord,” Came a whisper much too close to his ear. “You can head to the bathroom. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Oh, _no_ , you’re coming _with me_.” He choked out.

It _hurt_ , the metal teeth dug into his sensitive flesh when it hardened. Ciel winced, body freezing up for a long second.

“My little Lord is impatient.”

“ _Please…_ ” He didn’t want to, but he asked. “Just come to the bloody room with me… it hurts.”

“It hurts?”

“It _hurts_ , Sebastian…” Ciel whined.

He felt like a child under a parent’s wing. Helpless, useless, every aspect of his life on a tight leash.

Mother had used such devices on him and his brother before they passed, but none with punishment, none with the sharp teeth digging into hardened heat. And hers wasn’t even metal, it was a leather contraption that only served to strap the flesh to his leg. This, _this_ was just _too much._ Some torture device.

“I see. It hurts,” Sebastian repeated, lips so very close to Ciel’s ear, and it was making it all so much _worse_.

One week. It hurt. It hurt so very badly, every night, every morning, every time Ciel even so much as _thought_ about the demon, his nimble fingers and the heat of his breath, his filthy words and his thick cock.

Ciel all but cried out, doubled over with both hands clutching wildly at the metal in his crotch as the cane clattered on the floor. “Please, _please_ just take it out…”

“But I can’t, my Lord.”

“Why _not?!_ ”

“If I attempt to remove it while you have an erection, it’ll rip off your skin.”

“So then _what now?_ ” Ciel sobbed.

The demon gently lifted him, bridal carried his groaning Master into the bathroom a handful of steps away. “Now we wait.”

“We _wait._ ”

“Yes, my Lord, we _wait._ ”

Ciel was gently sat on the bench by the bathtub, and the butler did slow work of removing layers upon layers of clothes as the tub filled. The boy’s breathing was ragged, his jaw clenched too tightly. Everything hurt, but he needed to relax, the demon said. Needed to control his bloody body.

A pubescent teenager. Controlling his body. It was a joke in poor taste.

He breathed in deep, paid no mind to the demon’s gentle gloved hands over his skin, thought of ugly things. Naked old people, dogs eating bird carcasses, a horse giving birth--

“Now! Now, _now!_ ” Ciel grunted out. “I did it, I did it, take it out…”

“You did it, now? And what did you think of?”

“ _Sebastian!_ ”

The butler chuckled. “Yes, yes.”

He lifted the boy up by the armpits, pulled down his trousers, and there it was, the offending contraption, the filthy torture device that had made Ciel’s life a bloody hell for seven nights and days in a row.

“Off, _off!_ ” Ciel sobbed.

Sebastian’s fingers were quick on the device, belts and buckles undone so expertly that Ciel wondered how many times the demon had done this before.

And soon, Sebastian cupped the metal cage in his hand, and gently, slowly pulled it, freeing the boy’s soft prick from its tortuous clutches.

Ciel didn’t even attempt to hold himself up, he just collapsed on the bench, legs shaking and heaving like he had just run a marathon.

“Good job, little Master.” Sebastian cooed, and Ciel felt a hand holding his cheek, stroking it, and he leaned against the gentle fingers.

“Is this enough punishment? Do you enjoy watching children suffer?” He gasped out.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Ciel frowned. “You’re sick.”

Sebastian just smiled at him.

“I believe it’s time for your b--”

“No, _no,_ no bath, not yet…” Ciel’s hands trembled as his fingers curled around the demon’s lapels. “First…”

“First?”

He didn’t wanna say it.

It was pathetic enough to beg your servant to free you, to collapse after such little time without touch oneself, but _asking_ for it…?

“Sebastian…”

“I wanna hear you say it, my Lord, go on,” The demon tucked a strand of gray hair behind the child’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Ciel swallowed hard.

“Tell me what you want, or I won’t give it to you.”

It was a perfect trap, and Ciel fell for it.

“Please touch me.” He cried.

“Where?”

Ciel bit his lower lip. Sebastian’s eyes were a bright pink, and there was a sharpness to his smile that the boy knew meant the demon was losing grasp of his human form. He had been waiting for this too, this wretched creature. Torturing a child’s body by withholding pleasure, withholding touch.

But Ciel knew well what he was walking into when he accepted those advances, the first time. Nearly _begged_ for them.

The boy took a deep breath and spread his knees, staring down the perverted demon before him. “P-please touch my cock…”

“Oh, my Lord,” Sebastian licked his lips, a gloved hand reaching to rub at Ciel’s inner thigh while the other still cupped the boy’s face. “Such naughty words, such a filthy little body, you’re already hard just by begging for it…”

“I didn’t _beg._ ”

“Well, maybe you should…” The demon’s index was a barely there press of the tip of Ciel’s little cock, and it made his legs _shake._ “Maybe I should make you beg.”

“You’re horrible…” Ciel tried to chastise, but it came as a sob.

“Maybe I should make you beg for me to suck you, lick you open…”

“I bloody hate you…” He whined, high pitched.

“Make you beg for my cock inside you, make you beg for me to fill your tight little cunt…”

“ _Sebas--! Ahn!_ ”

His body seized in a violent arch, and Ciel cried out as he spilled over the demon’s gloves, onto the perfect black lapels, and the crisp white shirt.

It was humiliating. He wanted to cry.

“Oh, little Lord,” Sebastian chuckled with a cruel smile. “Such a rude way to treat your servant. Not even a warning.”

“Go to hell…” Ciel hissed, still recovering.

“Maybe I should punish you again, young Master…”

“Please, no, _god…_ ” He sobbed.

“I’m afraid god is far, far away from this accursed little manor right now.”

A joke. How putrid. Ciel wanted to spit on the demon, claw at his face, step on his wretched prick. “Please don’t… _not again…_ ”

“Oh, I don’t believe I will be doing such an extensive little play again,” Sebastian shook his head and pat Ciel’s hair like he was a misbehaving child. “No. Please open your mouth, my little Lord.”

Ah. This again.

Ciel had attempted many times to deny to himself how much he enjoyed this part. The way Sebastian stood up briskly, the way he undid his belt and trousers with practiced fingers, inches from the boy’s face, how he pulled out the fat prick barely contained behind black fabric, holding it obscenely like a slab of meat, the dripping tip pointed at Ciel’s mouth. A guided missile. Aimed home.

There was _nothing_ to enjoy about this. This was his servant, his _demon_ , certain that the moment his hand reached for his belt, Ciel ‘s jaw would drop slack and take in every inch of his obscene length.

But it was hard _not to_ enjoy it. Especially when Ciel knew he would be well taken care of after he endured this.

Ciel’s mouth watered. Sebastian took a deep, filthy sigh.

“Come on, now, saw _aah_.”

“Is this your punishment? Doing what you do every night?” The boy scoffed, grasping at the remnants of his pride. “Not very creative.”

“You would be quite right, my Lord,” The demon grinned and pressed the head of its cock to Ciel’s lips. “If the punishment truly _was_ this. I’m merely getting you warmed up.”

A large hand grabbed at Ciel’s jaw and fingers dug into his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. The boy barely had the time to protest, to raise his hands and push the man away, before Sebastian slid home. Deep and hard and _choking_. Ciel gagged immediately, but the bloody demon tangled fingers in his hair and held the boy’s head in place.

It was hard to breathe, and the length in his mouth was stretching Ciel’s throat uncomfortably. His eyes watered, his body convulsed…

“Now, now, young Lord. Surely you can take more than this.”

Sebastian’s other hand moved to Ciel’s head, gloved fingers gripping tightly at his scalp to hold him firmly in place.

And then he moved.

The disgusting, wretched, filthy creature fucked Ciel’s throat like it was a cheap cunt. His small hands pushed uselessly at the hands and hips that abused him, his feet bounced desperately on the ground, kicking at the demon’s ankles, and he tried and failed to scream between every plunge of the butler’s cock.

It was humiliating, it was horribly infuriating, it hurt, it made him seize in pain and disgust.

And it made his whole body shiver in pleasure, made his head foggy and his limbs weak.

Ciel’s throat was practiced to take the full length of it at this point, and Sebastian knew it well. No matter how much the boy protested, they were past the point of pity. Had been for months now.

So he let himself be used, protested to keep some modicum of pride, but he knew Sebastian wouldn’t stop.

Except he did, this time, held his cock still deep inside Ciel’s throat, held the boy’s head in place with steady fingers, and watched the boy thrash and choke below him for a handful of long seconds.

Ciel was about to lose consciousness. His heart felt like a heavy drum in his chest and yet his lungs seemed to have stopped working altogether. Tears trailed down his cheeks just as fast as they welled up in his desperate eyes, the corners of his vision darkened, and Ciel was about to accept his fate. The filthy demon was going to force him to pass out, and then use his sleeping body like a toy, surely.

But as soon as he was about to close his eyes, Sebastian pulled out with an obscene wet sound, and Ciel doubled over to desperately gasp at air. Spit and precum pooled over his trembling thighs, over his throbbing cock, and he heaved, and heaved.

“Quite ready, now.” Sebastian murmured, and Ciel wondered faintly what in the bloody hell the man was talking about.

Ciel heard the bathtub tap being turned shut, and suddenly his breathing was a wet and filthy echo in the silent tiled room.

The bath? The bath was ready?

No, Ciel knew quite well what-- _who_ the demon was preparing.

Sebastian’s hands were on his body again, but Ciel had no energy to stop him, or even just protest. The demon manhandled him around, bent him over the bathroom bench and spread his shaky legs with a quick kick on either foot.

Ciel’s hands scrambled at the furniture, attempting to lift him back up, but a firm hand pushed him back down, and the boy could do nothing but sob.

“Hold on, now.” Came Sebastian’s voice, suddenly so close to Ciel’s ear. It was almost kind, much too kind for a demon, and made the boy want to concede.

This wasn’t new. Sex wasn’t new. But the way Sebastian was acting was different, crueler, colder, and yet sweeter than ever before. The machiavellian kindness of one who tears off a dog’s legs and then nurses it back to health.

Ciel felt the tip press against his backside, and his head just dropped between his shoulders, weak, powerless.

“Not much of a fight in you, young Master,” Sebastian whispered in his ear, chest pressing against the boy’s back in an oppressive gesture. “I have to say, I do prefer you this way rather than barking orders at me like a pompous brat.”

There was a retort in the back of Ciel’s throat. _The pompous brat who owns you,_ he wanted to say. _You’re nothing but a lowly butler to a noble like me._ But it died sharply before the words were barely formed in his mind as Sebastian pushed his ugly prick inside. It was slow and arduous, and Ciel felt like throwing up as the demon’s cock stretched his insides little by little, as the man grabbed his waist with both hands to hold the child down.

He whined, cried out, attempted reprimanding words but his sore throat could barely manage the demon’s name, let alone a single order, or even just a sobbing request.

“It’s been too long since I’ve fucked your cunt, my little Lord,” Sebastian teased. “I’ve decided I should choose my punishments more wisely. Don’t you think?”

Ciel sputtered and hiccuped, lost in the confusing mix of pain and pleasure that swirled in his gut, but he managed a single sentence. “Fuck… _you…_ ”

And the demon bottomed out.

Harsh and much too quickly for a whole week of abstinence. Ciel’s insides seemed to be pushed into his throat and he tasted bile. It was too deep, _too deep,_ and the boy surely was going to die then and there, impaled by a demon’s cock. A fitting end, certainly, but not quite, not before he came, because if Ciel was going to die he might as well feel good while doing so.

And it was infuriatingly pleasurable, too, the feel of the demon taking up space, stirring the heat inside his body, thrusting so deep Ciel was sure the man’s prick was about to come out his throat. His little cock twitched and leaked beneath him as Ciel was thoroughly used by his menace of a demon, and soon enough he was crying out, “Seb...astia _ahn…_ I’m… I’m cumming _mmhnn_ …”

“Oh, but you aren’t, not quite yet.” Came the most terrifying response Ciel could ever hear, and suddenly a gloved fist wrapped around his cock tight, _tight,_ and Ciel threw his pride out the window.

“No, nono _nono…_ ” He sobbed, feeling the pain of his ruined release seizing up his entire body. “No, p-please, plea-- please, _Sebastian, please I b-beg of you…_ ”

“Not quite yet.” The demon repeated, the _wretched_ creature. And Ciel cried, fat tears stinging his eyes and staining his cheeks.

“ _Please_ ,” He hiccuped. “ _Please, let m-me… Seb-- Sebastiannnhn…_ ”

“Not before me, my Lord.”

And he fucked Ciel, hard and fast and holding the boy’s little prick in a painfully tight grip. Burying his accursed nose in the crook of the child’s neck and smelling him _loudly_. Making a show of it all.

It was torture. This was worse than a week of chastity. Worse than a month, even, Ciel thought, watching the little pool of his tears widening on the bathroom floor as his body was rocked violently over the bench.

There were many things wrong with a demon taking a child like a whore, but in Ciel’s mind none of them were as wrong as the blatant refusal of something as simple as _pleasure._

“ _Sebastian!_ ” He cried out, tired, _utterly exhausted_ . “T-this is an _o--_ ”

The hand on his waist immediately slapped over Ciel’s mouth, and his feeble attempt at ordering the demon was drowned by his own muffled squeal.

“ _Absolutely fucking not, you filthy little ratbag whore._ ” Sebastian growled, and it was much more beast than man.

It was a dirty trick, but it did the job, didn’t it? Shutting up the Master.

In the corner of Ciel’s mind, he wondered how much _demon_ the butler was spilling out.

There was a useless satisfaction to knowing he could make an eternal, all-powerful creature lose its composure with nothing but his body and some carefully chosen words. But there was no upper hand to it.

“I’m afraid,” The man snarled against Ciel’s ear, pounding him so hard the boy was seeing white. “You won’t be getting out of this so easily, my little whore of a _Lord._ ”

He spoke the word mocking. And it truly was a joke, wasn’t it? _Lord_.

Of what? Of this broken mansion? Of this empty family?

Of the demon that forced him on his belly and fucked him raw with ease?

Ciel closed his eyes, whimpers muffled by the bone shattering grip that covered half his little face, and took it. Because it was all he could do. Take it, and beg.

“We don’t play _Lord_ and _butler_ in these moments, you wretched cunt,” The demon teased again. “You bend over,” Shove, “And you spread your ass,” And shove, “And you take it like a good little whore.” Sebastian shoved hard, licked Ciel’s ear, and the wet flesh was much too long to be human.

Oh, he was going to die like this. If not today, tomorrow. If not tomorrow, Tuesday.

When the demon was to take his soul, tear him open and drink the remnants of his self, it would do so with its cock buried deep in Ciel’s body, just like this.

His body seized, his trapped little prick twitched, and Ciel wanted to cry, because the demon kept it from him again-- squeezed him hard and pulled him away from pleasure. The only thing he had in these moments, the _only thing_ he had.

Ciel bit the gloved flesh that covered his mouth, and the demon jerked its hand away, hissing at the boy. It immediately curled around Ciel’s hair and pulled his head back, forced his back to arch painfully, and it _hurt_ , but it was fine, because Ciel got what he wanted. His speech back.

Not to bark orders, no, the demon was a step too many away from rational thought, so Ciel did what the creature wanted, instead.

Reached back with shaky hands to spread his ass open, and _begged_ like the whore he was.

“ _Plea-- ahn…_ Please, _please…_ fill my-- _hnng…_ fill my cunt wit-- _ahhn!_ _With your spunk…_ ”

It came out like a sob, a last ditch effort. The silence seemed to stretch out for much too long, and Ciel though it had failed, a useless humiliation.

And then the demon cackled. “Is this,” It said, voice much too distorted for it to be considered human anymore. “What it takes to break you, whore?”

The hand released Ciel’s hair, only to wrap around the front of his neck, but it was nearly gentle this time. A steady grip to hold him up.

“Is this what it takes,” And there was a horrid moan in the back of its throat, an animal’s violent growl. “To domesticate a bitch?”

It was humiliating, pathetic, but Ciel knew it was true.

That was all it took.

A demon’s cock and a tight grip on his own.

His eyes stung, his insides felt soft and scrambled, his legs were useless and Ciel was held up by nothing but the creature’s grip and its offending _appendage_.

Ciel was exhausted.

“Please just--” He choked out under the hand wrapped around his small throat. “ _Just let me…_ ”

“Say you’re my whore.”

“I’m-- _ahnn, I’m your whore…_ ”

“Say you want my cock.”

“I want it, I want it, _please…_ ”

“Beg for me to breed your useless cunt.”

“ _Please, please-- for the love of…_ ”

“ _Beg, you disgusting bitch._ ”

Ciel was nothing but a mess of broken sobs and drool. But he needed it, before he passed out, before his body gave out, he _needed it._

“ _Please_ breed my-- _ughnnn, breed me-- hnnng breed my useless little cunt, please please…_ ”

Sebastian thrusted painfully deep and hard, once, twice, thrice, and then held it, held its cock inside the child as its disgusting spunk spilled so deep inside him Ciel was sure it’d come out his mouth.

“Such a good little whore,” The demon cooed, and its tight grip on the boy loosened, turned into gentle, soft tugs on the sensitive little prick. “Now cum for me.”

And Ciel wanted to cry, wanted to pass away immediately, disappear off the face of the earth, because he _did_ . His body arched and his eyes rolled back the moment the demon ordered him-- the _nerve_ , _ordered him_ to spill. And it lasted forever, the boiling heat swirling through his whole body, the disgustingly _perfect_ pleasure, and if Sebastian’s name was spilling from his lips as his mind was utterly broken, Ciel could not-- _would not_ be held accountable.

There was little to think through. How the demon twisted him like a wet towel until he dripped pleas and obscene words. He needn’t make sense of it, there was no sense to be made of their little nightly games, of Ciel’s compliance and Sebastian’s perfected ability to reach into the boy’s head and snuff out his anxieties and fears, turn him into nothing but a useless little doll.

Ciel’s lips curled into a lewd grin before his body and mind finally gave out, and there was darkness.

* * *

When Ciel woke up, he smelled lavender and honey.

His eyes slowly opened to make sense of his surroundings. It was his bedroom, he was tucked in bed and wearing his nightshirt, hair slightly damp. And beside his bed, the demon-- no, _Sebastian_ was pouring honey into a cup of what Ciel assumed was warm milk.

“It’s a bit late for a child’s bedtime, but I figured there was no harm in a little treat beforehand, young Lord.”

The butler’s voice was sweet, respectful, and Ciel had to wonder for a moment if it had all been a dream. But the searing pain on his scalp, back, and especially his bloody _arse_ made it clear it had absolutely been real.

He said nothing as he took the cup, and Sebastian made no comment of how the boy’s hands shook.

They were silent as Ciel drank the milk, feeling the soothing sweetness fill his tummy with comfort.

He took a deep breath.

Carrot and stick from his own servant.

Such was the life he chose to lead, he supposed.

“Replace this tea set,” Ciel commented as he laid the dishes on the platter. “The colors offend my eyes.”

They didn’t. But he needed some modicum of control. Of _Lordship_.

“Of course, my Lord.”

Sebastian bowed perfectly, and quietly took the platter and candelabra away. But Ciel knew he was never truly gone, not from the boy, from his mind, his body, his _insides_.

Ciel laid under the covers, curled into a depressed little ball, and squeezed his middle.

Warm with milk, honey, and the remnants of the creature he was supposed to own.


End file.
